spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Boi
Credit to Theo, a random guy totally not from my school who totally didn’t give me this idea The Cool Boi is a Boi quite rare to forests, but quite common in Jamaa Township, mostly accompanying arctic wolves with spikes. It has no known relative species. Appearance: A Cool Boi’s appearance varies from gender, but they both have the same elements. For males, they will have black fur with a grey or white undercoat, wearing a black or sometimes silver long and wristband with black shades. Sometimes they will wear a rare headdress to show dominance. For females, they will have black fur with a tan, white, or ginger undercoat, wearing a black or silver long and wristband and rare gazelle horns. Sometimes they wear rare headdresses as well. Behavior: Cool Boiz are quite... different from other Boiz. They are very snobby, stuck-up, judgemental, and only care about rares and impressing arctic wolves with spikes, who are like role models to them. They will often hang around the arctic wolves, acting as a companion or pet. They will obey their “leaders” as if they were gods, doing whatever they want, even scamming rares for them. Did I mention that Cool Boiz are master traders and scammers? They look down on other Boiz in disgust, thinking they are lesser just because they are “not rare”. Cool Boiz are quite friendly with each other, however, and when two Cool Boiz meet they will often be talking happily, telling each other about how many rares and betas they have, and how gross the “unrare peasant race” Spinny Boiz are. A Cool Boi’s favorite method of bragging and showing off is putting their best rares on their trade list, but then declining every request. The only way for a regular Spinny Boi to MAYBE get on a Cool Boi’s good side is to either gift them or their arctic wolf leaders a black long. Habitat: Jamaa Township History: The first Cool Boi actually didn’t start out as a Cool Boi! One day, an ordinary Spinny Boi was in Jamaa Township, ready to convert other jammers into Spinny Boiz, but then he spied an arctic wolf girl with a black long and purple headdress. He wanted to make her turn into a Spinny Boi, so he started to follow her. She, thinking it was cute, treated him nicely and let him follow her. This carried on, and they had a very good bond, so she traded him his first beta. He was so thrilled, and as more and more time passed, the more betas and rares he got. The little bean was suddenly obse with rares, changing his main fur color to black, wearing spikes and wristbands, and getting very interested in trading and scamming. =TIME SKIP= The arctic wolf girl sadly got suspended for being framed for scamming, so the now Cool Boi was wild, where he breeded with several Spinny Boiz to spread his species. Diet: Money. They absolutely hate beans, thinking of them as a disgusting peasant food. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Don't eat beans